Freckles
by theheroinpurple
Summary: Some sorta cuteness on a late train ride from Hogwarts. Potential HgGw..Fluffish one-shot


Freckles-  
  
It was 4am before the Hogwarts express had managed to pull away from the school of witchcraft and wizardry, and mark the end of the educational year.  
  
4am, due to the re-knowned pranking skills of two red-headed Weasleys. A dozen of the Weasley brothers new creations, the stopperz, had managed to freeze the engines since 4pm. Fred and George themselves were not found until an hour ago, and since the train had been incapable of movement and unfixable until they were found, it had been a visit to Hogsmenade for all pupils. A tiring twelve hours for the students an annoying twelve hours for all the adults on the search for culprits and the rounding up of children.  
  
So it was to no surprise that everyone was pretty much tired out by the time the train had started running.  
  
Reguardless, somehow Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron had managed to summon up the energy to find a carrige to themselves. The two latter of which had gone off on a quest for dinner.  
  
The girls sat semi slouched on one of the bench style seats of the train, tiredly chatting about anything and everything.  
  
"Still like Harry then?", Hemione asked the younger girl.  
  
"Harry?", Ginny stuck out her tongue in mock disgust, "Nah, I've grown up. I've different tastes."  
  
"That mean you like someone else now?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Who?", Hermione gave a sideways questioning look to Ginny.  
  
"Secret."  
  
Ginny placed her head on her older friends shoulder preparing to make use of her potential pillow abilities, Hermione herself, shifted slightly so she could lean a little on Ginny.  
  
Hermione yawned loudly and glanced down at Weasley's currently exposed arm. She began counting in soft whispers.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and sighed in comfort.  
  
"10, 11, 12.."  
  
"Herm?"  
  
"15...yeah?"  
  
"Are you counting sheep?"  
  
"Next best thing", she replied, voice just above the past whisper.  
  
"Hmmm?", the redhead frowned and her eyes remained closed as she used a vague sound in place of a querie.  
  
"Freckles."  
  
The eyes where opened.  
  
"My freckles?"  
  
"Well..I wouldn't be doing too well counting my own", Hermione pointed out the five lone freckles on her left arm.  
  
Ginny covered up her arm defensively.  
  
"Hey, I was counting those!", the brunete rolled back Ginny's sleave. "Much better. Why did you..?"  
  
"There so..stupid."  
  
"There not you know", she shook her head in sleepy disagrement,"I love them."  
  
Hermione lightly traced a line connecting the freckles together and a smile played upon Ginny's lips as a tickley feeling flowed through her at her friends fleeting touch.  
  
Ginny pulled out her wand and made the words "Hermione is weird for loving Ginny's freckles, but Ginny loves Herm anyway." appear in black ink on Hermionies right hand. The older girl smiled and put the words "Hermione is completely normal and Hermione is in love with Ginny Weasley's freckles" on the youngers right hand.  
  
They both smiled, reverting to their previous verging-on-sleep positions. However Hemiones fingers remained outlining an invisable line on Ginny's skin.  
  
"Why do like them?"  
  
"Because...", Hermione wondered if she had an answer at her disposal, "Because there cute...and they suit you perfectly."  
  
"Oh.." The dream world was finally pulling her in, with one last struggle from the girl,"Herm?"  
  
"Hmmm...?" The dream world was fishing her in too...  
  
"I..", Ginny gave up with ease, "Nevermind..."  
  
"Kay.."  
  
The firey haired girl, just before sinking into sleep, moved and wrapped her arms around Hermione. The latter, didn't question the movement but smiled wearily and embraced her friend as she slipped into sleep as well.  
  
---  
  
To anyone passing...And maybe even the boys themselves, the message on the girls hands read quite plainly, due to the change of position, "Hermione is in love with Ginny W" and "Ginny loves Herm"  
  
---  
  
Reveiws are muchly appriciated!  
  
Nem-Dra 


End file.
